Tout Recommence
by Aline
Summary: [inachevée] Mark reçoit un coup de téléphone de Chloe qui lui demande de venir à Phoenix le plus rapidement possible...
1. Chapitre I

Tout Recommence  
Chapitre I  
  
  
_________________________  
  
Auteur: Aline   
  
Date de création: mai-juillet 2002   
  
Droits divers: Si par chance les personnages d'Urgences étaient les miens, et bien ni Susan, ni Doug, ni Carol, ni Anna, ni les autres… ne seraient partis, et en revanche le FinchBot n'aurait jamais été engagé. *soupir* Malheureusement, tout ce petit monde ne m'appartient pas, leur propriétaire est Michael Crichton, et même s'il laisse parfois (souvent ?) les scénaristes de la série faire n'importe quoi avec, il faut se faire une raison, c'est comme ça ;) Les seuls personnages qui m'appartiennent sont ceux n'étant pas issus de la série, c'est-à-dire les docteurs Miller et Smith, Joan Davis, ainsi que Tomas (mais concernant ce dernier, si jamais il prend à quelqu'un l'envie de lui mettre des baffes je le lui prête très volontiers ;).   
  
Rating: PG   
  
Spoilers: saison 4 (quelque part après l'épisode "Obstruction à la justice")   
  
Personnages: MG/SL   
  
Catégorie: drame/romance   
  
Note de l'auteur: Ayant récemment eu la chance de commencer à revoir les épisodes des premières saisons de la série, je me suis rappelé à quel point Mark et Susan auraient formé un couple génial, et j'ai donc décidé d'écrire une nouvelle fanfic sur eux. Cette histoire se situe dans le courant de la saison 4, en décembre 1997 ; Susan a quitté Chicago depuis plus d'une année, Mark sort avec Cynthia, une folle qui bosse à l'accueil et dont il n'est pas amoureux, et Doug et Carol sont à nouveau ensemble. En revanche, on n'est pas au courant pour son gosse (je l'avais d'ailleurs un peu oublié celui-là ;), et Doug n'a pas demandé Carol en mariage (en gros l'épisode suivant, "Agitation de Noël", n'a pas eu lieu ;)   
  
***  
  
Un vent glacé balayait les rues de Chicago, soufflant avec lui des rafales de neige de plus en plus violentes, si bien que Mark eut à plusieurs reprises l'impression qu'il allait s'envoler tandis qu'il se rendait péniblement jusqu'à son lieu de travail. En descendant prendre sa voiture quelques minutes plus tôt, il avait eu la très agréable surprise de découvrire que les monticules de neige qui s'étaient formés autour et sur son véhicule l'empêchait complètement d'y avoir accès. Il avait alors couru jusqu'à la station de métro la plus proche, où on lui avait annoncé que toutes les lignes avaient été coupées en raison des précipitations qui rendaient dangereux le transport des passagers. Il s'était donc rabattu sur la dernière option qui lui restait : la marche. Lorsqu'il arriva finalement au County, totalement trempé et congelé, il aurait déjà dû s'y trouver depuis une demi-heure.   
  
"Hé bien, on ne t'attendait plus !" s'exclama Doug lorsqu'il pénétra dans la salle de repos. "Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé, tu es tombé dans le lac ?"   
  
"Très amusant…" grommela Mark en réponse, tout en se dirigeant vers son casier. "Ma voiture était inaccessible, il n'y avait pas de métro…"   
  
"Ne me dis quand même pas que tu es venu jusqu'ici à pied ?" s'exclama Carol, réprimant avec difficulté le sourire que lui provoquait l'image de Mark Greene arpentant les rues de Chicago tout en se transformant peu à peu en bonhomme de neige.   
  
"C'était ça ou ne pas venir du tout !"   
  
"C'est là qu'on reconnaît les braves types et les autres," fit remarquer Doug en riant. "A ta place, j'en aurais profité pour me faire porter pâle et rester au lit une journée entière avec ma douce moitié !"   
  
Tout en disant cela, Doug avait tendrement passé un bras autour des épaules de Carol.   
  
"Je te rappelle que si toi tu as une 'douce moitié', ce n'est malheureusement pas mon cas…" soupira Mark tout en refermant son casier après y avoir laissé son manteau détrempé et avoir enfilé sa blouse de médecin.   
  
"Et Cynthia ?" s'étonna Carol, incapable de retenir une légère grimace à l'évocation de leur collègue.   
  
"Oh, Cynthia est… gentille, mais je ne pense de loin pas finir mes jours à ses côtés…"   
  
"Pourquoi, je croyais que vous vous entendiez bien, tous les deux…"   
  
"Je te l'ai dit, elle est gentille et oui on s'entend bien, mais je ne pense pas être réellement amoureux d'elle… Bien sûr on passe du bon temps ensemble, mais honnêtement ça s'arrête là…" répéta-t-il, ponctuant sa phrase d'un soupir.   
  
En réalité, il aurait vraiment souhaité que sa relation avec Cynthia ait une chance à long terme, après tout c'était quelqu'un de bien, et il était persuadé qu'il pourrait être heureux avec elle… Elle s'entendait même avec Rachel, ce qui représentait certainement déjà un plus. Mais il savait également que, même s'il voulait le contraire, leur liaison était d'avance vouée à l'échec, comme ça avait été le cas de toutes les relations qu'il avait entretenues avec des femmes depuis son divorce, deux ans plus tôt…   
  
"Eh, ne fais pas cette tête !" s'exclama soudain Doug. "Je suis sûr que tu vas bien finir par trouver une fille qui ne soit pas aussi bizarre que Cynthia et avec qui tu pourras te pelotonner bien confortablement sous la couette tous les jours de ta vie où le temps t'empêchera de venir travailler !"   
  
Mark ne put s'empêcher de sourire, tout en pensant avec une certaine tristesse qu'il avait peut-être déjà connu cette femme, et qu'il l'avait laissée s'en aller… Au même instant, la porte de la salle de repos s'ouvrit d'un coup sec, le tirant d'un seul coup de ses pensées.   
  
"Mark, Doug, dépêchez-vous," ordonna Kerry Weaver d'une voix aussi sympathique qu'à l'accoutumée. "On a deux traumas qui arrivent, des gosses blessés dans une fusillade. Allez, on se bouge !"   
  
"Eh bien, visiblement notre bien aimée cheffe a de nouveau passé une agréable nuit…" soupira Doug en se levant à contre cœur. "Je me demande si on ne devrait pas essayer de lui trouver un homme, ça la rendrait peut-être moins acariâtre !"   
  
"Ce qu'il reste à se demander, c'est s'il aurait le courage de la supporter très longtemps…" répliqua Carol en se retenant d'éclater de rire.   
  
"Oh, ça ne devrait pas poser trop de problèmes, il suffirait de lui dégotter un sourd !"   
  
Les deux médecins quittèrent la salle de repos en riant, et rejoignirent Kerry et leurs autres collègues dehors, devant l'hôpital, où l'ambulance arriva quelques secondes plus tard, sirène hurlante.   
  
***   
  
"C'est fini, Mark… Ce gosse est mort, ça ne sert plus à rien…"   
  
Mark tourna les yeux vers Doug, et reposa en soupirant les palettes de défibrillation. Son collègue avait raison, il n'y avait plus rien à faire…   
  
"Heure de la mort : 8 h 22…" annonça-t-il tout en retirant sa blouse de traumatologie.   
  
Il remonta le drap sur le corps désormais sans vie de son jeune patient, et suivit Doug à l'extérieur de la salle de trauma. Perdre un gosse de quinze ans n'était de très loin pas la meilleure façon de commencer la journée…   
  
"Dr Greene ?"   
  
Mark tourna la tête, et aperçut Anna, qui l'avait appelé depuis le bureau des admissions.   
  
"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"   
  
"Un appel pour vous," répondit la jeune femme en lui désignant le téléphone qu'elle tenait à la main.   
  
"Pas maintenant," bougonna Mark, sans s'arrêter.   
  
"C'est un appel longue-distance," insista Anna. "Ca à l'air important…"   
  
A ces mots, Mark s'arrêta d'un seul coup, et se retourna lentement, avant de faire demi-tour.   
  
"Un appel longue-distance ? De… d'où est-ce qu'il vient ?"   
  
"D'Arizona, est-ce que vous le prenez ?"   
  
Il fallut une minute à Mark pour être à nouveau capable de réagir. Un appel en provenance de l'Arizona… Il ne pouvait pas être sûr à 100% de l'identité de la personne se trouvant à l'autre bout du fil, mais il n'en connaissait qu'une seule qui vivait en Arizona… Cela faisait plus d'une année que Susan Lewis, sa meilleure amie et surtout la seule femme qu'il avait aimée depuis son épouse, Jennifer, avait demandé à être transférée dans un autre hôpital, à Phœnix. Depuis lors, il n'avait pas eu la moindre nouvelle d'elle, il n'avait jamais eu le courage de l'appeler, et visiblement elle non plus…   
  
"Dr Greene ?"   
  
"Oh, heu, oui, je le prends…"   
  
Mark tourna la tête un instant dans la direction de Doug qui se trouvait toujours à côté de lui, et celui-ci lui lança un coup d'œil malicieux ; Mark n'était pas le seul à avoir fait le rapprochement entre ce téléphone pour le moins inattendu et Susan.   
  
"Allô ?" demanda-t-il en s'emparant du combiné et en le portant à son oreille. "Oh, oui, bien entendu, bonjour…"   
  
Au même instant, une ambulance s'arrêta à l'extérieur, et le bruit empêcha Doug de saisir la suite de la conversation. La réaction qu'il put lire sur le visage de son ami ne fut toutefois pas du tout celle à laquelle il s'était attendu ; il n'y eut pas de teint rougissant, ni de rire gêné ou de sourire béat, ou même simplement ravi d'avoir des nouvelles de l'une des personnes ayant compté le plus dans sa vie. Au lieu de cela, il se contenta de hocher simplement la tête pendant la quasi-totalité de la discussion, et son visage blêmit jusqu'à atteindre une nuance de vert inquiétante.   
  
"Quelque chose ne va pas ?" s'enquit Doug lorsqu'il eut finalement raccroché et qu'il l'eut rejoint dans le hall.   
  
L'air totalement abattu, Mark ne répondit rien et se dirigea tout droit vers la salle de repos, suivit par Doug.   
  
"Hé, Mark…"   
  
"C'est Susan," répondit-il en se laissant tomber dans le canapé.   
  
"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec Susan ?"   
  
"C'était Chloe… au téléphone… Susan est à l'hôpital…"   
  
"Merde… qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé, est-ce que c'est grave ?"   
  
"Je ne sais pas exactement… mais d'après ce que Chloe m'a dit, ça a l'air sérieux… Elle aimerait que j'aille là-bas…"   
  
"Susan ?"   
  
"Chloe… elle… elle a dit qu'elle-même ne peut pas rester auprès d'elle autant qu'il le faudrait, et que Susan n'a pas vraiment d'autres amis à Phœnix…"   
  
"Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?"   
  
"Je ne sais pas… Honnêtement je n'en sais rien…"   
  
Mark poussa un profond soupir. Ce n'était pas là une décision facile à prendre pour lui. Certes, Susan avait été sa meilleure amie depuis de nombreuses années, et il ne pouvait que reconnaître qu'elle avait toujours été là lorsqu'il avait eu besoin d'elle… Du moins presque toujours… Car quelques mois plus tôt, lorsqu'il avait été agressé dans les toilettes de l'hôpital, il n'y avait sans doute personne dont il aurait eu davantage besoin, et elle n'était pas là… C'est ridicule, pensa-t-il, si tu l'avais appelée, elle serait certainement venue… Elle n'était pas au courant de ce qui s'était passé, comment aurait-elle pu savoir ?… Mais il n'y avait pas que ça… En effet, il n'était pas encore tout à fait certain de lui avoir pardonné la manière dont elle était partie, même si cela remontait à plus d'un an. Elle avait décidé de quitter Chicago pour Phœnix afin de se rapprocher de sa sœur et de sa nièce, toutes deux domiciliées là-bas, et son premier réflexe, en tant qu'ami, avait été de l'encourager à faire ce qui lui semblait être le mieux pour elle. Il aurait réellement voulu avoir le courage de lui avouer les sentiments très forts qu'il éprouvait à son égard, mais il n'aurait pour rien au monde souhaité qu'elle reste à cause de lui et qu'elle ait par la suite à regretter sa décision. Cependant, plus le temps passait, plus son départ approchait, et plus il se rendait compte que l'idée de la perdre lui était tout simplement insupportable. C'était finalement Doug qui l'avait convaincu de lui avouer ce qu'il ressentait. Malheureusement, il s'y était pris trop tard et malgré une course effrénée à travers tout Chicago et une déclaration d'amour sur le quai de la gare, il n'était pas parvenu à la retenir. La période qui avait suivit son départ avait de loin été, avec son divorce et son agression, l'une des plus difficile de sa vie, et quelque part au fond de lui il lui en voulait toujours un peu.   
  
"Mark ?"   
  
"Quoi ?"   
  
"Je sais que ce ne sont pas mes affaires et que tu ne voudras sûrement pas d'un conseil d'ami, mais si j'étais toi…"   
  
"Tu irais ?"   
  
"J'imagine que Chloe ne t'aurais pas appelé si ce n'était pas grave…"   
  
"Je sais… c'est aussi ce que je me dis… mais en même temps…"   
  
"Mais en même temps quoi ?"   
  
"Ce n'est pas si facile… Je veux dire, je n'ai eu aucune nouvelle de Susan depuis qu'elle est partie, jamais un coup de fil, rien… Et voilà qu'il faudrait que je saute dans un avion et que je parcours passé deux mille kilomètres sur un simple coup de fil…"   
  
"Tu ne l'as jamais appelée non plus," lui rappela Doug d'une voix posée. "Et j'imagine qu'après s'en être allée malgré la déclaration que tu lui as faite, elle a très bien pu penser que tu la détestais et que plus jamais tu ne voudrais avoir rien à faire avec elle…"   
  
Mark tourna la tête vers son ami et lui jeta un regard étonné. C'était difficile à admette, mais il devait bien reconnaître que, quelque part, il n'avait sans doute pas tout à fait tord.   
  
"Quoi ?" fit Doug.   
  
"Oh rien," répondit Mark avec un léger haussement d'épaules et un sourire amusé, "j'essayais juste de me souvenir depuis quand tu t'y connais autant en psychologie féminine."   
  
"Détrompe-toi vieux, je n'y comprends toujours strictement rien, mais quand je suis avec Carol je suis bien obligé de faire semblant, tout est une question d'entraînement !"   
  
Les deux amis éclatèrent de rire, oubliant un court instant le sujet grave de leur conversation.   
  
"Eh bien, je vois que tout le monde est heureux ici," fit remarquer Carol, qui entra au même moment.   
  
Instantanément, les deux hommes retrouvèrent leur sérieux.   
  
"J'espère ne pas avoir interrompu une blague lourde et grasse typiquement masculine, ce serait tout de même dommage !"   
  
"Chloe vient de téléphoner…" fit alors Doug, tandis que Mark baissait nerveusement les yeux vers ses chaussures.   
  
"Chloe ? Chloe Lewis ? Seigneur, dîtes-moi qu'il n'est rien arrivé à Susan ?"   
  
Mark poussa un profond soupir et lui résuma brièvement la situation, du mieux qu'il le put. Car tandis qu'il parlait, son cerveau fonctionnait à deux cent à l'heure… devait prendre une décision, vite. S'il décidait d'y aller, il faudrait d'abord qu'il s'arrange pour obtenir quelques jours de congé, ce qui ne serait pas aisé dans la mesure où il s'était déjà absenté peu auparavant pour accompagner Doug en Californie lorsque son père était décédé. Il devrait également réserver un billet d'avion, trouver un hôtel où loger à Phœnix… Ce n'était sans doute pas dans une semaine que Susan avait besoin de lui, c'était maintenant, tout de suite…   
  
"Est-ce que tu vas y aller ?" demanda Carol une fois qu'il eut terminé.   
  
"Je…"   
  
Qu'avait-il à perdre, après tout ? Il fallait qu'il parvienne à oublier ce qui s'était passé un an plus tôt, il fallait qu'il apprenne à aller de l'avant… Si son agression lui avait enseigné une chose, c'était bien celle-là. Il ne pouvait pas continuer à s'enfermer dans le passé. Oui, Susan l'avait fait souffrir lorsqu'elle était partie, mais il savait que ce n'était pas son intention, elle n'avait agi ainsi que par amour pour sa famille, cela n'avait rien à voir avec lui… Et si aujourd'hui elle avait besoin de lui, alors il serait là pour elle. Ce serait d'ailleurs aussi l'occasion simplement de la voir, et peut-être de retrouver cette amitié qui existait autrefois entre eux et qui lui manquait tant.   
  
"Oui, je vais y aller."   
  
Il avait relevé la tête d'un seul coup et énoncé cela sans que la moindre hésitation ne demeure dans sa voix. Après mûre réflexion, sa décision était prise : il irait, il serait là pour soutenir et aider sa meilleure amie comme elle avait si souvent été là pour lui auparavant.   
  
"Il faut que j'aille en parler à Kerry, j'espère qu'elle comprendra et qu'elle me laissera prendre quelques jours de congé… Doug, tu veux bien me rendre un service ?"   
  
"Bien sûr, je t'écoute."   
  
"Est-ce que tu pourrais téléphoner à l'aéroport pour moi et me réserver une place sur le prochain vol pour Phœnix ?"   
  
"Et si Kerry refuse de te donner congé ?" demanda Carol.   
  
"Elle ne refusera pas. Et si elle le fait, tant pis, je partirai quand même… Susan est plus importante que n'importe quoi, particulièrement que ce Kerry peut bien penser…"   
  
"Alors j'appelle l'aéroport," répondit Doug avec un hochement de tête. "Je savais que tu prendrais la bonne décision."   
  
***   
  
A suivre... 


	2. Chapitre II

Tout Recommence  
Chapitre II  
  
  
_________________________  
  
Auteur: Aline   
  
Droits divers: A part Tomas et les médecins, les personnages ne sont pas les miens mais ceux du grand maître Michael Crichton, etc, etc...   
  
Note de l'auteur: C'était un peu méchant de pas vous dire dans le chapitre précédent ce qu'avait cette pauvre Susan, donc pour tous ceux qui se le demandaient (et j'espère que c'est quand même un peu le cas ;), z'alez le savoir... en partie ;) Vous croyiez quand même pas que j'allais *tout* vous dire au deuxième chapitre quand même ;)   
  
***  
  
Mark s'était attendu à un changement de temps entre son entrée et sa sortie de l'avion, mais jamais il n'avait pensé que le décalage serait si impressionnant. Il avait quitté Chicago en plein hiver, alors que la moitié des vols avaient été annulés en raison des violentes précipitations, et il arrivait à Phœnix par un temps doux et printanier. Après avoir retiré sa veste afin d'avoir moins chaud, il héla un taxi. Il avait rappelé Chloe peu avant de partir afin de lui confirmer son arrivée, et elle lui avait donné l'adresse à laquelle elle vivait. Il était prévu qu'il se rende d'abord chez elle afin d'y laisser ses affaires, et qu'ils iraient ensuite ensemble à l'hôpital. Il avait essayé de lui soutirer quelques informations concernant Susan, mais elle avait préféré ne pas en discuter au téléphone, le rassurant toutefois en lui disant que sa vie n'était pas en danger.   
  
"On y est," bougonna le chauffeur au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes en s'arrêtant devant un immeuble grisâtre de la banlieue résidentielle. "Ca vous fera 50 dollars."   
  
Mark récupéra ses bagages à l'arrière du véhicule, régla le chauffeur, puis se dirigea directement vers l'entrée du bâtiment qui se trouvait de l'autre côté de la rue. Il appuya sur la sonnette, et quelques secondes plus tard la voix de Chloe résonnait dans l'interphone.   
  
"Je suis contente de vous voir," fit-elle quelques instant après, tout en lui ouvrant la porte et en le faisant entrer. "Excusez le désordre, mais entre mon boulot, Susie et Susan que je vais voir tous les jours, je suis débordée… J'en ai pour une minute, si vous le souhaitez vous pouvez vous asseoir un instant…"   
  
Chloe disparut dans la salle de bain, et Mark se dirigea vers le living room. Un fouillis indescriptible régnait en effet dans tout l'appartement, mais à vrai dire, c'était à ce moment précis le cadet de ses soucis. Pendant tout le trajet, il n'avait cessé de se poser mille questions, notamment sur l'état dans lequel il allait trouver Susan, sur les raisons qui l'avaient amenée à l'hôpital… Un accident ? Une maladie ? Il était plongé dans ses interrogations lorsque des gazouillements joyeux le ramenèrent sur terre. Il baissa les yeux et aperçut la petite Susie qui jouait par terre, à l'abri derrière les barreaux de bois d'un parc d'enfant.   
  
"Bonjour, Petite Susie," fit Mark en s'approchant de la fillette.   
  
Il s'accroupit afin d'être à la même hauteur qu'elle, et la fillette tourna sa jolie petite tête blonde dans sa direction, lui adressant un sourire rayonnant tout en lui tendant l'ours en peluche qu'elle tenait à la main.   
  
"Et bien, tu as drôlement grandi… Tu étais encore un bébé la dernière fois que je t'ai vue… Tu ne peux pas te souvenir de moi, mais je me suis souvent occupé de toi quand tu étais plus petite."   
  
"Tu es qui ?" demanda la petite fille de sa voix fluette.   
  
"Je suis un ami de ta tante Susan…"   
  
"Tante Sasan ?"   
  
"_Su_-san," corrigea Chloe en entrant dans la pièce. "Je crois que j'ai déjà tout essayé pour lui faire prononcer le prénom de ma sœur correctement," ajouta-t-elle à l'attention de Mark tout en soulevant sa fille dans ses bras, "mais je ne vais sans doute pas tarder à abdiquer. Venez, je laisse la petite chez ma voisine de palier, et nous y allons."   
  
Mark se contenta de hocher la tête et suivit Chloe dans le hall d'entrée, où elle habilla rapidement la petite Susie avant de sortir de l'appartement. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils prenaient tous deux place dans la voiture de la jeune femme.   
  
"Est-ce que je pourrais vous demander exactement ce qu'a Susan, à présent que je suis venu jusqu'ici ?" demanda Mark tandis qu'elle mettait le contact et faisait démarrer le véhicule. "Est-ce qu'elle a eu un accident, est-elle en danger…"   
  
"Elle n'est pas en danger, du moins elle ne l'est plus…" répondit Chloe dans un soupir tout en gardant le regard fixé sur la route devant elle. "Il y a quelques semaines, elle est sortie cinq ou six fois avec un type qu'elle avait rencontré dans la clinique où elle bosse, le fils d'une patiente je crois, Tomas quelque chose, je ne me souviens plus de son nom de famille… Oh, au début il était vraiment charmant, il l'a emmenée au cinéma, au restaurant… Il m'a même apporté des fleurs une fois qu'il est venu la chercher chez moi. Il cachait bien son jeu, l'ordure…"   
  
"Je ne comprends pas," l'interrompit Mark. "Quel rapport avec…"   
  
"Attendez, laissez-moi terminer… Tout allait donc très bien jusqu'à ce qu'il se produise un incident dans un bar un soir où ils étaient sortis. Susan ne m'a pas tout raconté dans les détails, mais je sais qu'il en est arrivé à casser la figure d'un petit jeune qui faisait le service, de manière totalement injustifiée. Et ça s'est encore répété, à chaque fois en fait qu'il buvait davantage qu'un verre de vin, si bien qu'au final Susan a préféré qu'ils arrêtent de se voir… Ce qu'il n'a pas apprécié… je dirais même pas du tout…"   
  
"Attendez, il n'a tout de même pas… ??"   
  
"Si," répondit tristement Chloe avec un léger hochement de tête. "Il s'était déjà ramené chez elle un soir la semaine passée et il l'avait menacée… Je lui ai proposé de rester chez moi et Susie pendant quelques temps, mais elle n'a rien voulu entendre, elle m'a juré qu'il n'arriverait rien… Enfin, vous la connaissez, c'est une vraie tête de mule quand elle s'y met… C'est samedi dernier que c'est arrivé… On avait prévu de passer la soirée entre sœurs, je devais aller la chercher en rentrant du boulot… Quand je suis arrivée chez elle, je l'ai trouvée étendue par terre au milieu du living room, je crois que j'ai eu la peur de ma vie en la voyant comme ça… Il l'a sacrément amochée, ce salopard. Elle m'a dit qu'il était totalement bourré quand il s'est pointé, elle n'a même pas réussi à l'empêcher d'entrer…"   
  
"Et… est-ce qu'elle a été… gravement blessée ?" balbutia Mark, encore sous le choc de ce que Chloe venait de lui apprendre.   
  
"Les médecins ont dit qu'elle s'en était plutôt bien tirée, quelques côtes cassées, des hématomes, mais sinon rien de grave… sauf ses jambes…"   
  
"Qu'est-ce qu'elles ont ?"   
  
"Paralysie… Ils ont fait toutes sortes d'examens, des radios et tout ce qui va avec, mais ils n'ont rien trouvé de physique qui puisse justifier cela… Selon eux, c'est psychologique, elle fait un blocage quelque part et c'est ça qui l'empêcherait de marcher…C'est pour ça que je vous ai appelé, je… elle va mal, très mal, et elle a besoin de quelqu'un pour la soutenir… quelqu'un d'autre que moi… quelqu'un qui ne soit là que pour elle, sans devoir tout le temps la laisser pour aller travailler ou s'occuper de son enfant. J'aurais bien fait appel à une de ses connaissances ici à Phœnix, mais comme je vous l'ai dit il n'y a personne de qui elle soit vraiment proche… Alors je me suis souvenue que vous étiez très liés tous les deux, et que peut-être vous parviendriez à vous libérer pour venir passer quelques jours auprès d'elle… J'espère avoir bien fait…"   
  
"Vous avez bien fait…" murmura Mark avec sincérité. "Je suis content que vous m'ayez appelé… Je suis content d'être là…"   
  
"Il y a encore une chose que vous devez savoir," ajouta Chloe alors qu'elle manœuvrait dans le parking de l'hôpital afin de garer la voiture. "Susan n'est pas au courant de votre venue…"   
  
"Vous ne lui en avez pas parlé ?"   
  
"Non, j'ai pensé qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'elle ne le sache pas… Elle s'y serrait opposée, elle continue d'affirmer qu'elle n'a besoin de personne… alors qu'il est plus qu'évident qu'elle ne s'en sortira pas toute seule…"   
  
Elle coupa le contact, puis tous deux sortirent du véhicule et traversèrent rapidement le parking avant de pénétrer à l'intérieur de l'hôpital. Ils grimpèrent les escaliers jusqu'au premier étage, et s'arrêtèrent devant la porte d'une chambre.   
  
"C'est ici, attendez-moi ici un instant, je vais y aller en premier, histoire qu'elle ne soit pas trop surprise de votre visite."   
  
Mark hocha la tête, et Chloe disparut à l'intérieur de la chambre. D'un doigt, il écarta les lamelles du store qui masquait la vitre de la porte, jetant ainsi un œil dans la pièce sans qu'on puisse le voir de l'intérieur. Malgré le faible éclairage qui y régnait, il distingua sans mal Susan, étendue sur son lit, la tête tournée vers la fenêtre. Elle ne regarda pas sa sœur quand celle-ci entra, ni même lorsqu'elle s'assit sur le bord du lit, passant doucement une main sur son front et dans ses cheveux.   
  
"Susie," murmura-t-elle d'une voix douce tout en essayant d'attirer l'attention de sa sœur, "comment te sens-tu ce matin ?"   
  
"Merveilleusement bien," soupira Susan avec sarcasme. "Ca se voit d'ailleurs, non ?"   
  
"Il y a quelqu'un ici qui est venu avec moi pour te voir…" continua Chloe sans faire attention à sa remarque.   
  
"Qui ?"   
  
Susan avait légèrement tourné la tête, lançant à sa sœur un regard intrigué. Elle ne connaissait personne à Phœnix qui puisse s'intéresser suffisamment à elle pour venir la voir à l'hôpital, ses connaissances dans cette ville se limitaient presque exclusivement à ses collègues de la clinique, et aucun d'eux n'était davantage que des personnes avec qui elle travaillait.   
  
"Tu vas voir, je suis sûr que ça te fera plaisir de le voir…"   
  
Chloe se retourna et fit signe à Mark de la rejoindre. Celui-ci laissa retomber le store, prit une profonde inspiration et poussa la porte de la chambre. Lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur la jeune femme, il sentit son cœur se serrer douloureusement : son visage, ce visage qu'il aimait tant, était couvert d'hématomes à la couleur plus ou moins prononcée. Sans parler des différents appareils qui l'entouraient… Comment, comment quelqu'un avait-il donc pu lui faire ça ? Il n'avait jamais pu comprendre qu'un homme puisse frapper une femme, et cela lui semblait d'autant plus intolérable s'agissant de Susan…   
  
"Ma… Mark ?" balbutia celle-ci d'un air incrédule lorsque ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de son ami.   
  
Elle ne parvenait pas à le croire, ça ne pouvait pas être lui… Elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis… depuis qu'elle était partie - ou plutôt qu'elle s'était enfuie - et jamais elle n'aurait pensé qu'il viendrait jusqu'ici pour la voir… Sans rien dire, il s'approcha lentement de son lit, tentant de maîtriser de son mieux le tremblement qui parcourait son corps entier. Ne sachant quelle réaction adopter, la jeune femme tourna la tête vers la fenêtre, comme par réflexe. Il lui était tellement difficile de croiser son regard, elle se sentait tellement mal à l'aise…   
  
"Susan…" murmura-t-il en se baissant lentement et en posant doucement sa main sur la sienne.   
  
La jeune femme la retira brusquement, refusant toujours de tourner la tête vers lui et de le regarder. Tout cela n'était pas réel, il ne pouvait pas être vraiment là…   
  
"Comment… comment est-ce que tu as su… ?" demanda-t-elle d'une voix faible et où transparaissait aussi bien la fatigue que l'émotion.   
  
"C'est moi qui l'ai appelé et qui lui ai demandé de venir, Susie," répondit Chloe. "Je me suis dit que ça pourrait être une bonne chose que tu aies un ami ici pour prendre soin de toi…"   
  
Alors c'était cela, il ne venait que parce que Chloe le lui avait demandé et qu'il avait eu pitié d'elle ?   
  
"Ce n'était pas une bonne idée, je n'ai pas besoin de garde-malade ! Il y a des infirmières pour ça !"   
  
"Susie, tu sais très bien que tu as _besoin_ de quelqu'un pour t'aider à traverser cette épreuve ! Et tu sais très bien aussi que tu ne veux pas de ma présence, qu'est-ce que j'étais censée faire ?"   
  
Susan ne répondit rien, et après quelques secondes elle se décida finalement à tourner la tête vers sa sœur et Mark. Il n'avait pas changé, il était toujours exactement tel qu'elle l'avait vu pour la dernière fois, le jour de son départ. Elle était tellement contente de le voir, il lui avait tellement manqué… Et c'était tellement difficile d'avoir à lui faire face, après s'être enfuie comme elle l'avait fait, et alors qu'elle n'avait donné aucune nouvelle pendant plus d'une année.   
  
"Ce n'était pas une bonne idée," répéta-t-elle, la voix toujours plus tremblante, tout en essayant comme elle le pouvait de contenir les larmes brûlantes qui gonflaient ses paupières. "Pas une bonne idée du tout…"   
  
"Si tu préfères que je m'en aille…" murmura alors Mark.   
  
"Je préfère…"   
  
Susan avait à nouveau tourné la tête de l'autre côté, craignant de rencontrer son regard. C'était tellement difficile de lui demander de s'en aller… Elle aurait vraiment voulu qu'il reste auprès d'elle, mais après l'avoir quitté comme elle l'avait fait, elle avait le sentiment que plus jamais elle ne pourrait le regarder en face.   
  
"Très bien, dans ce cas j'imagine que je vais y aller tout de suite… J'espère que tu te rétabliras rapidement…"   
  
Mark se releva, cachant avec difficulté l'immense déception qu'il ressentait. Avoir fait tout ce chemin pour s'entendre dire qu'il n'était pas le bienvenu… Il fit lentement demi-tour, et quitta la chambre. En entendant la porte se refermer derrière lui, Susan sentit les larmes affluer de plus belle sous ses paupières, et fut obligée de se mordre violemment la lèvre pour les empêcher de couler.   
  
"Alors ça, tu peux vraiment être fière de toi !" s'exclama Chloe en se levant à son tour. "Tu peux me dire pourquoi tu as fait ça ?"   
  
Susan ne répondit rien, et face à son silence obstiné, sa sœur tourna à son tour les talons afin de suivre Mark. Il se trouvait toujours dans le couloir, appuyé contre le mur à côté de la porte.   
  
"Excusez-la," murmura-t-elle. "Je ne pensais pas qu'elle réagirait de cette façon, je pensais qu'en vous voyant… Il faut la comprendre, après ce qu'elle a vécu, elle n'est plus totalement elle-même, un rien la terrorise et…"   
  
"Je ne repars pas," déclara alors Mark. "Je reste ici, et je resterai même si elle ne veux pas me voir… Je refuse de la laisser seule… J'ignore si c'est de moi dont elle a besoin, mais si vous pensez que je peux l'aider, alors je le ferai."   
  
"Je vous remercie," répondit Chloe avec un soupir de soulagement. "J'irai lui parler un peu plus tard, peut-être vaut-il mieux que vous n'y retourniez pas aujourd'hui…"   
  
"Je pense aussi… Je crois que je vais passer chez vous prendre mes affaires et aller directement à mon hôtel, j'ai besoin de dormir un peu…"   
  
"Je vous proposerais bien de vous installer chez moi le temps de votre séjour, mais je crains de ne pas avoir suffisamment de place… En revanche, l'appartement de Susan est vide tant qu'elle est ici…"   
  
"C'est gentil, mais je crois que ça va aller… De toute façon j'ai déjà une chambre de réservée…"   
  
"Très bien, je vous laisserai le numéro de l'hôpital ainsi que celui de mon portable, au cas où vous auriez besoin de me joindre…"   
  
Mark répondit d'un hochement de tête. Tout en parlant, ils avaient pris la direction de la sortie de l'hôpital, et quelques minutes plus tard ils prenaient à nouveau place dans la voiture de Chloe.   
  
"Encore merci," soupira la jeune femme tout en mettant le contact. "J'ignore combien de temps il vous faudra pour que Susan accepte votre aide et votre soutien, mais je suis persuadée qu'elle vous en sera reconnaissante au moins autant que je le suis…"   
  
***   
  
Le soir était déjà tombé lorsque Mark franchit pour la seconde fois les portes de l'hôpital où Susan était hospitalisée. Il avait passé le reste de la journée entre l'appartement de Chloe et son hôtel et avait profité de quelques heures de répit pour se reposer et se décharger un peu de la fatigue engendrée par le voyage. Chloe lui avait dit qu'elle avait essayé de discuter avec Susan, mais que celle-ci avait semblé totalement ailleurs durant la totalité de la conversation, si bien qu'elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle pensait. Mark avait prévu de retourner la voir dès le lendemain matin, mais il avait finalement décidé de s'y rendre déjà dans la soirée. Il monta rapidement jusqu'au premier étage, mais fut intercepté par une infirmière alors qu'il approchait de la porte de la chambre de son amie.   
  
"Je suis désolée monsieur," lui dit celle-ci, "mais les visites sont terminées…"   
  
"Ma fiancée est hospitalisée ici," mentit alors Mark, sachant pertinemment que c'était là le seul moyen d'obtenir l'autorisation de se rendre auprès de Susan. "Il faut que vous me laissiez la voir…"   
  
L'infirmière sembla hésiter un instant, mais elle ne résista pas longtemps au regard implorant que Mark lui lança.   
  
"Soit," concéda-t-elle finalement, "mais pas trop longtemps."   
  
Mark hocha la tête en signe d'approbation, et après l'avoir gratifiée d'un sourire reconnaissant, il poussa la porte et pénétra dans la petite chambre. Celle-ci était plongée dans une obscurité presque complète, éclairée uniquement par la lumière faible d'une veilleuse, et au bruit régulier de sa respiration il devina que Susan était endormie. Il s'approcha lentement du lit et s'installa sur une chaise se trouvant à son chevet, prenant délicatement sa main dans la sienne et laissant les souvenirs de tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble affluer dans sa mémoire, les meilleurs comme les moins agréables : leurs soirées pizza-vidéo, les sorties en ville, à la patinoire avec Rachel et Susie, le soutien qu'ils s'étaient toujours communiqué dans les périodes difficiles, mais aussi les désaccords qui avaient parfois ponctué leur vie professionnelle, se rappelant avec émotion qu'à une période de sa vie, elle était réellement tout pour lui… Il n'était pas là depuis cinq minutes lorsqu'il sentit sa main bouger dans la sienne et que, comme si elle avait perçut sa présence dans son sommeil, elle ouvrit lentement les yeux.   
  
"Mark ?" demanda-t-elle d'une voix ensommeillée. "Mark est-ce que c'est toi ?"   
  
"Je suis là, Susan," murmura-t-il en portant doucement sa main à ses lèvres afin d'y déposer un baiser. "Je suis là…"   
  
"Alors tu… tu es resté… J'avais tellement peur que tu sois parti… Je ne pensais pas ce que…"   
  
"Chut, nous discuterons demain, d'accord ? Je crois que pour l'instant tu as besoin de te reposer…"   
  
"Ne pars pas… S'il te plaît, ne me laisse pas…"   
  
"Je n'ai absolument aucune intention de m'en aller," la rassura Mark en passant une main sur son front. "Je reste auprès de toi… je resterai aussi longtemps que tu le voudras, aussi longtemps que tu en auras besoin…"   
  
La jeune femme sourit faiblement et referma les yeux, laissant s'échapper un profond soupir de soulagement. En écoutant Chloe lui parler quelques heures plus tôt, elle avait réalisé que c'était elle qui avait raison, il était idiot de vouloir s'obstiner à s'en sortir sans aide… Elle avait la chance d'avoir un ami merveilleux qui avait traversé la moitié du pays juste pour être avec elle, comment avait-elle pu l'accueillir de cette façon ? Cette visite de Mark était de très loin une des plus belles marques d'amitié qu'elle avait jamais reçue, et elle était obligée d'admettre que l'idée seule de l'avoir à ses côté revêtait quelque chose de merveilleusement rassurant et apaisant. Elle savait qu'avec lui auprès d'elle, elle se rétablirait sans doute bien plus rapidement…   
  
"Merci," murmura-t-elle dans un souffle. "Merci d'être venu…"   
  
***   
  
A suivre... 


	3. Chapitre III

Tout Recommence  
Chapitre III  
  
  
_________________________  
  
Auteur: Aline   
  
Droits divers: A part Tomas et les médecins, les personnages ne sont pas les miens mais ceux du grand maître Michael Crichton, etc, etc...   
  
Note de l'auteur: Je tiens à m'excuser pour toute aberrance médicale liée aux troubles dont souffre Susan. Et non, je n'ai pas encore passé mon doctorat de psychologie ou de psychiatrie ;) J'espère donc que le Dr Miller ne racontera pas trop de trucs totalement abracadabrants, et si c'est le cas, au risque de me répéter, j'en suis désolée ;)   
  
***  
  
Susan entrouvrit lentement les yeux, éveillée par la chaleur d'étuve qui régnait dans sa chambre. La nuit, les radiateurs fonctionnaient encore à fond, et depuis l'agression elle ne parvenait plus à dormir si la fenêtre n'était pas hermétiquement fermée. Elle tenta de changer de position afin de parvenir à retrouver le sommeil, mais ses jambes, lourdes et immobiles, neutralisèrent tous ses premiers efforts. Elle hésita un instant à appeler une infirmière pour qu'elle l'aide, puis finit par se raviser ; elle en avait plus qu'assez de devoir dépendre constamment de quelqu'un, que ce soit Chloe ou le personnel, elle en avait assez de se sentir comme une espère de marionnette qu'on agite dans tous les sens mais incapable de faire le moindre mouvement par elle-même. Elle était consciente qu'il était parfaitement ridicule de continuer à vouloir tout faire seule dans son état, chaque échec n'ayant en réalité pour but que de la fatiguer et de la décourager davantage. C'était cependant plus fort qu'elle, elle qui avait toujours été fière de son indépendance et qui devait à présent demander qu'on l'aide à faire sa toilette ou à se retourner dans son lit… Elle se redressa comme elle put à la seule force de ses bras, puis se laissa basculer sur le côté, se retrouvant dans une position guère plus confortable que la précédente. Il lui fallut en tout plus de cinq minutes avant d'être bien installée, mais tous les efforts qu'elle avait fournis lui avaient donné tellement chaud qu'elle fut malgré tout forcée d'appeler l'infirmière de garde pour qu'elle baisse un peu le radiateur.   
  
"Pourquoi ne pas plutôt ouvrire la fenêtre ?" demanda celle-ci lorsque Susan lui eut expliqué pour quelle raison elle l'avait fait venir. "Ca ferait entrer un peu d'air frais et vous dormiriez beaucoup mieux…"   
  
"Je préfère que la fenêtre reste fermée," répondit la jeune femme.   
  
"Je l'entrouvre à peine, vous voyez, et le store est baissé, il ne peut rien vous arriver… d'accord ?"   
  
Susan n'était pas vraiment certaine de se sentir rassurée par cette solution, mais quelque chose en elle lui disait que l'infirmière avait raison, et qu'il faudrait de toute façon bien un jour qu'elle apprenne à vaincre les peurs absurdes qui la suivaient depuis ce jour maudit. Si elle ne se sentait pas encore prête à retourner chez elle ou même juste à sortir dans la rue, elle pouvait au moins essayer de dormir avec la fenêtre juste entrouverte…   
  
"D'accord…" murmura-t-elle dans un souffle.   
  
"Très bien, et la prochaine fois que vous voudrez changer de position, appelez-moi, vous savez que ce serait plus raisonnable… Allez, il faut que vous vous reposiez à présent…"   
  
Susan ne répondit que par un soupir fatigué alors que l'infirmière quittait sa chambre. Raisonnable. Avait-elle seulement envie d'être raisonnable ? Elle donna un coup de poing rageur dans son oreiller, puis s'empara de sa couverture et la repoussa de quelques centimètres, découvrant ainsi ses épaules et le haut de son corps. Il faisait vraiment trop chaud. Elle laissa son bras pendre le long du matelas et sentit soudain sous ses doigts la fourrure douce d'un animal en peluche abandonné sur le sol. Elle sourit en pensant que c'était certainement Susie qui avait dû l'oublier là et que ça avait sans doute été le drame chez Chloe pour coucher la petite si sa ménagerie n'était pas au complet. Son sourire disparut toutefois une fois qu'elle eut hissé le jouet dans son lit, et ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes. Il s'agissait d'un petit ourson brun, avec un gros nœud bleu autour du cou, et malgré le très faible éclairage dispensé par la veilleuse, elle le reconnut sur-le-champ : cet ours, c'était Mark qui le lui avait offert pour la petite Susie alors qu'elle venait d'entreprendre les démarches pour l'adoption, deux ans auparavant. Mark. Son meilleur ami. Lorsqu'elle l'avait vu, quelques heures plus tôt, elle n'avait tout simplement pas réussi à y croire, sa présence semblait ne pas être réelle, comme un vieux rêve qui devenait soudain réalité. Combien de fois s'était-elle imaginé qu'il viendrait la voir, ou juste qu'il lui téléphonerait… Et combien de fois avait-elle hésité à le faire… Mais le courage lui avait toujours manqué, jamais elle n'avait trouvé la force d'empoigner le téléphone et de composer son numéro. Elle en mourrait d'envie pourtant, mais elle savait que d'une manière ou d'une autre, son départ serait mis sur le tapis et cela elle ne le voulait pas. Ressasser les événements qui s'étaient déroulés un mois, un an plus tôt n'aurait servi qu'à lui amener des regrets supplémentaires, ce dont elle n'avait réellement pas besoin. Il lui avait été bien suffisamment difficile comme ça de tout recommencer à zéro, de s'habituer à cette nouvelle vie… Elle n'y était d'ailleurs jamais vraiment parvenu… La jeune femme poussa un profond soupir. Mark s'était-il posé autant de questions avant de venir ici ? Et si la situation avait été inversée, que c'était lui qui l'avait appelée à l'aide, comment aurait-elle réagit ? Aurait-elle seulement eut le courage de retourner à Chicago pour se retrouver face à tout ce qu'elle avait abandonné, tout ce qui lui manquait si cruellement ? Elle aurait aimé pouvoir affirmer que oui, mais elle n'en était même pas certaine… Refoulant les larmes qui lui brûlaient les paupières, elle ferma les yeux et serra l'ours en peluche sur sa poitrine, cherchant tant bien que mal à retrouver le sommeil, se réjouissant d'être au lendemain autant qu'elle l'appréhendait.   
  
***   
  
Lorsque Mark quitta son hôtel le matin suivant, la première chose qu'il remarqua fut le changement de temps par rapport au jour précédent ; des nuages cotonneux, arrivés durant la nuit, s'amoncelaient dans le ciel et la température avait chuté sans doute de plusieurs degrés. Rien de comparable toutefois au froid nordique et aux tempêtes de neige qui devaient sévir au même moment à Chicago… Tout en passant sa veste, Mark jeta un coup d'œil rapide aux voitures garées dans le parking, cherchant des yeux celle de Susan que Chloe lui avait amenée un peu plus tôt dans la matinée et dont elle avait laissé la clé à la réception. S'il en croyait le porte-clés qui les accompagnait, le véhicule devait être de marque Volkswagen et Mark ne mit pas très long à repéré la vieille coccinelle bleu clair garée à quelques mètres de lui. Il ne put retenir un sourire en se souvenant que c'était déjà un modèle identique que Susan conduisait lorsqu'elle vivait encore à Chicago. Il avait d'abord pensé louer une voiture quelque part en ville, mais lorsque Chloe lui avait proposé d'utiliser celle de Susan, dont elle n'avait pour l'instant pas grande utilité, il avait accepté. Et alors qu'il prenait place au volant, une foule de souvenirs l'assaillirent à nouveau, tous ces instants inestimables qu'il avait conservés précieusement dans un coin de sa mémoire. Excepté Doug, qu'il connaissait depuis l'école de médecine, il n'y avait personne avec il se souvenait avoir passé autant de bons moments.   
  
Mark poussa un profond soupir, tout en mettant le contact et en faisant démarrer la voiture. Pendant tous ses mois, il avait obstinément tenté de chasser l'image de Susan hors de son esprit, s'efforçant de ne plus penser à elle afin d'oublier le plus rapidement possible la souffrance que son départ lui avait causée. Mais il réalisait à présent que tout cela avait été vain, car jamais il n'était parvenu à totalement l'oublier, même s'il pensait que c'était le cas, même si son image ne s'imposait plus dans sa tête à chaque fois qu'il écoutait une chanson d'amour à la radio, qu'il mangeait seul à une table de chez Doc Magoo ou simplement lorsqu'il fermait les yeux. Il restait néanmoins toujours une place dans son esprit qui lui était exclusivement réservée et d'où rien ni personne ne pourrait sans doute jamais la déloger. Même lorsque plus de deux mille kilomètres les séparaient, une part d'elle demeurait malgré tout de manière irrémédiable avec lui.   
  
Contrairement à ce qu'il avait pensé, il n'eut pas tellement de difficulté à retrouver la route menant à l'hôpital, et moins de vingt minutes plus tard il stoppait la voiture dans le vaste parking encore très peu fréquenté. Il claqua la portière derrière lui avant de se hâter vers l'intérieur. Arrivé devant la porte de la chambre de Susan, il s'arrêta un instant et jeta un œil à travers le store, comme il l'avait fait la veille. La pièce était toujours plongée dans l'obscurité et il hésita une seconde à entrer. Peut-être dormait-elle encore, et pour rien au monde il n'aurait voulu risquer de la réveiller. Après un court temps de réflexion, il se décida finalement à pousser la porte et pénétra dans la chambre en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Au bruit régulier de sa respiration, il devina que comme il l'avait pensé, elle dormait toujours. Il s'approcha à pas de loup et prit place sur la même chaise que le soir précédent. Un rayon de soleil se glissait timidement à travers le store qui obscurcissait la large fenêtre, unique lumière effleurant doucement le corps endormi de la jeune femme et permettant à Mark de l'observer à souhait. Hormis ses cheveux, plus courts et plus clairs que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue, elle était restée exactement telle qu'il l'avait conservée dans ses souvenirs, tellement belle malgré les bleus qui marquaient son visage, l'air si fragile et si forte à la fois. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent ainsi, sans qu'aucun mouvement ni aucune parole ne vienne troubler le silence presque religieux qui régnait dans la petite pièce, jusqu'à ce que dans un soupir elle ne cherche à changer de position, faisant glisser légèrement la couverture de ses épaules. Mark se pencha instinctivement sur elle pour la recouvrire, et ce fut à ce moment qu'il remarqua qu'elle tenait quelque chose, serré entre ses bras. Curieux, il écarta légèrement le drap pour voir de quoi il s'agissait, et sentit sa gorge se nouer lorsqu'il reconnut l'ourson en peluche qu'elle tenait étroitement pressé contre sa poitrine, celui qu'il avait acheté deux ans auparavant pour la petite Susie. Peut-être n'était-il pas le seul à regretter amèrement qu'elle soit partie…   
  
"Mark ?"   
  
La voix endormie de Susan le tira brusquement de ses pensées. Il laissa doucement retomber la couverture sur elle, la bordant soigneusement, soucieux qu'elle ne prenne pas froid. La fenêtre était entrouverte, et l'air frais du matin s'insinuait par l'ouverture jusque dans la petite chambre.   
  
"C'est moi," se contenta-t-il de répondre en caressant sa joue du revers de sa main. "Comment est-ce que tu as dormi ?"   
  
"Pas trop mal," répondit la jeune femme.   
  
Ce n'était qu'un demi-mensonge, elle avait en effet dormi bien mieux que d'habitude depuis qu'elle se trouvait à l'hôpital, mais ne pouvait pas non plus vraiment dire que son sommeil avait été paisible et peuplé de rêves merveilleux… Durant toute la deuxième partie de la nuit, elle n'avait cessé de se réveiller, toutes les heures environ, et entre deux elle flottait dans un état situé entre conscience et inconscience, le visage de Mark apparaissant constamment derrière ses paupières closes. Ce n'était que sur le coup de cinq ou six heures du matin qu'elle était enfin parvenue à s'endormir vraiment. Mais cela, elle se refusait à le lui avouer.   
  
"Et bien, j'imagine que 'pas trop mal' vaut toujours mieux que 'pas bien du tout', non ?" murmura-t-il, incapable de détacher ses yeux d'elle.   
  
"Sans doute…"   
  
Un silence lourd s'installa entre eux, chacun se sentant soudain trop mal à l'aise pour dire quoi que ce soit.   
  
"Mark…" murmura Susan au bout de quelques secondes, "je voulais te dire… pour hier…"   
  
"Susan, ça ne fait rien, ce n'est pas important…"   
  
"Ca l'est pour moi," continua-t-elle d'une voix déterminée. "Je m'excuse pour la réaction que j'ai eue, j'ai été injuste… mais je m'attendais si peu à ta visite, je n'arrivais pas vraiment à y croire… je suis désolée de t'avoir parlé comme ça… je suis vraiment contente que tu sois là…"   
  
Il y avait un millions d'autres choses qu'elle aurait voulu lui dire, un million d'autres raisons pour lesquelles elle aurait voulu lui demander pardon… Mais les mots semblaient lui brûler la gorge, et elle fut forcée de s'interrompre là.   
  
"Et je suis content d'être là… Tu verras, tout va bien aller maintenant…"   
  
Susan lui adressa un léger sourire, accompagné d'un soupir. Elle aurait tellement souhaité pouvoir le croire, elle aurait tellement souhaité être capable de se persuader qu'il avait raison et que tout irait dorénavant pour le mieux… C'était juste encore au-dessus de ses capacités… elle y parviendrait sans doute un jour, sûrement même plus rapidement qu'elle ne le pensait, mais pour l'instant elle en était encore incapable. Elle tendit légèrement la main dans sa direction, et il la saisit tendrement dans la sienne, la serrant à la fois avec force et douceur comme pour lui promettre la protection et le soutien dont elle avait tellement besoin. Au même instant, la porte de la chambre tourna sur ses gonds, laissant passer une femme d'une quarantaine d'années et qui, à en juger par la blouse blanche qu'elle revêtait et le stéthoscope qui reposait sur ses épaules, devait très certainement être médecin.   
  
"Je vois que vous avez déjà de la visite," fit-elle en s'approchant du lit de Susan. "Bonjour, je suis le Dr Miller," ajouta-t-elle à l'attention de Mark.   
  
"Mark Greene," répondit-il en serrant la main qu'elle lui tendait, "je suis un ami de Susan."   
  
Elle hocha la tête, puis se tourna à nouveau vers Susan.   
  
"Alors, comment avez-vous dormi cette nuit ? L'infirmière de garde m'a dit que vous aviez été plutôt agitée…"   
  
"Je me suis réveillée un ou deux fois, je l'ai juste appelée une fois parce qu'il faisait trop chaud… J'ai bien mieux dormi que d'habitude…"   
  
"Et bien, il me semble que c'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle. Bien, je vais juste jeter un œil à vos jambes, j'ai demandé à un kinésithérapeute de descendre, il ne devrait pas tellement tarder."   
  
Tout en parlant, elle avait contourné le lit et avait relevé le fond de la couverture, dévoilant ses pieds et ses chevilles.   
  
"Toujours aucune sensation ?" demanda-t-elle tout en passant un petit instrument sous la plante de ses pieds.   
  
Susan secoua tristement la tête. Non, elle ne sentait toujours rien, tout comme elle était strictement incapable de bouger le moindre de ses orteils.   
  
"Ne vous découragez pas, Susan, vous retrouverez l'usage de vos jambes, ce n'est qu'une question de temps."   
  
"Bien sûr," murmura la jeune femme en s'efforçant de sourire, "une question de temps…"   
  
Le Dr Miller procéda à un examen rapide pour s'assurer que tout était en ordre, et elle avait à peine terminé lorsqu'un autre médecin, plus jeune, pénétra dans la pièce.   
  
"Ah Joan, tu arrives bien. Susan, voici Joan Davis, la kinésithérapeute dont je vous ai parlé. Bien, je vais vous laisser, je repasserai dans la journée… Mr Greene, si vous parvenez à la convaincre de l'emmener faire un tour dans le parc cela lui ferait sans doute le plus grand bien," conclut-elle avant de tourner les talons pour quitter la pièce.   
  
"Je reviens dans une minute," fit alors Mark à l'attention de Susan, suivant le médecin dans le couloir.   
  
"Dr Miller ? J'aurais aimé vous poser quelques questions…"   
  
"Bien sûr, je vous écoute."   
  
"J'aimerais comprendre ce qui arrive exactement à Susan. Chloe, sa sœur, m'a dit que vous n'aviez trouvé aucune cause physique à sa paraplégie. Hors, en tant que médecin, je n'avais encore jamais vu ça…"   
  
"Pour être honnête, moi non plus, et je travaille dans cet hôpital depuis près de vingt ans. Mais nous avons procédé à tous les examens cliniques possibles et imaginables, et à part deux côtes de cassées tous ne nous ont appris qu'une seule chose : votre amie est en parfaite santé. D'après le Dr Smith, le psychologue qui la suit, le trouble serait exclusivement d'origine psychologique."   
  
"Une sorte de réaction d'autodéfense par rapport à ce qu'il s'est passé ?"   
  
"Il faudrait que vous en discutiez avec lui car la psychologie n'était de loin par ma matière favorite à la fac, mais, d'après ce qu'il m'a dit, il s'agirait selon lui plutôt d'un signal d'alarme. Vous savez, à force de tout conserver en eux sans jamais faire part de leurs problèmes à qui que ce soit, la plupart des gens finissent par être totalement dépassés. L'agression qu'elle a subie a été en quelque sorte la goutte d'eau. Et aussi un moyen pour son organisme de la forcer à accepter de l'aide."   
  
Mark hocha pensivement la tête, puis le Dr Miller prit congé avant de s'éloigner le long du couloir afin d'aller voir d'autres patients. Il demeura quelques instants songeur, réfléchissant à ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. Il lui paraissait toujours étrange que le cas de Susan demeure médicalement inexplicable, mais ce devait être là une déformation professionnelle… Si les causes de ce qui lui arrivait avaient été médicales, alors il aurait su quoi faire pour la soigner, alors que là, il se retrouvait totalement impuissant et incapable de l'aider de manière concrète. Accompagnant son geste d'un profond soupir, il poussa la porte de la chambre afin de retourner auprès de Susan. Lorsqu'il entra, la kinésithérapeute était occupé à finir de lui expliquer quelques exercices qu'elle pouvait effectuer afin de favoriser le retour des sensations dans ses jambes.   
  
"En massant comme ceci, vous activerez la circulation sanguine. C'est très important, si vous ne le faites pas, cela risque de vous prendre beaucoup plus de temps avant d'être à nouveau capable de marcher. Je descendrai deux fois par jour pour vous aider et vous masser."   
  
"Si vous me montrez comment m'y prendre et si Susan est d'accord" intervint alors Mark, "je pourrais peut-être le faire à votre place…"   
  
"Pourquoi pas, ce n'est vraiment pas compliqué. Qu'en dîtes-vous Susan ?"   
  
La jeune femme répondit d'un haussement des épaules. En réalité, elle aurait de loin préféré que Mark le fasse, mais elle craignait que montrer trop d'enthousiasme ne lui paraisse déplacé.   
  
"Très bien, dans ce cas venez seulement, je vais vous montrer."   
  
Mark s'approcha lentement et se place à côté de miss Davis qui prit ses mains dans les siennes afin de lui montrer quels mouvements effectuer. Un long frisson lui parcourut la colonne vertébrale lorsque ses paumes entrèrent en contact avec la peau douce de Susan ; même s'il ne s'agissait que d'un massage, ce n'en était pas moins la toute première fois qu'il posait les mains sur elle. A part un unique baiser échangé le jour de son départ et quelques rares fois où il l'avait amicalement prise dans ses bras, leur relation était en effet toujours restée purement platonique, et il se sentit soudain troublé par cette sorte d'intimité qu'il sentait se créer peu à peu entre eux. Il leva furtivement les yeux vers elle, cherchant à croiser son regard, mais elle avait la tête tournée vers la fenêtre et ne remarqua même pas qu'il l'observait. Ou tout du moins fit-elle semblant de ne pas le remarquer…   
  
"Vous vous en sortez très bien," fit miss Davis d'un ton satisfait au bout de quelques secondes. "Vous n'aurez qu'à procéder de la même manière deux à trois fois par jour, pendant cinq à dix minutes. Je passerai un jour sur deux pour des exercices supplémentaires."   
  
Mark hocha la tête puis la regarda quitter la pièce avant de tourner lentement la tête dans la direction de Susan. Cette fois-ci, elle le regardait également, et ils échangèrent un bref regard. Se sentant soudain mal à l'aise, il remis rapidement la couverture en place sur les jambes de la jeune femme et reprit place sur la chaise à son chevet.   
  
"Je ne sais pas comment je pourrai un jour te remercier," soupira-t-elle, tout en lui adressant un sourire reconnaissant et en serrant sa main dans la sienne.   
  
"Tu n'as pas besoin de me remercier," répondit-il dans un murmure. "Etre à nouveau auprès de toi et te voir sourire est largement suffisant…"   
  
Il se pencha alors lentement sur elle et déposa un léger baiser sur son front. Il fallait qu'elle sache qu'il serait toujours là pour elle, quoi qu'il puisse arriver, et que jamais il ne la laisserait tomber.   
  
***   
  
A suivre... 


End file.
